The Notebook
by lacksubstance
Summary: Nothing like the movie, but there is romance. Summary is inside. SongficOneshot


**Hey guys, I wanted to write a one shot, so I did. There's a song like about half way into the story. Don't laugh the song is "Nothing In This World" by Paris Hilton. Okay to make this clear I DO NOT like her, but I LIKE the song. Just to make it clear, so listen to the song while you read it and pretty please tell me what you think. If not I'm seriously gonna cry, I'm in a emotional state of mind this week. Girls you all know why, older males may know why to.**

**So it'll mean a lot to me if you tell me what you think.**

**_

* * *

_**

CCG PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS...

**The Notebook**

**Summary: This is nothing like the movie. Zack has this notebook where he writes poems to express how he feels for Maddie. He misplaces it and it falls into the hands of the one person he feared most; ONESHOT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN TSL nor the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

He has ways of expressing himself. People wouldn't have expected him to express it the way he does, still no one knows because he hides it in a notebook that just looks like a plain school notebook. The only inspiration he gets when he thinks of the most beautiful girl on God's creation; at least to him; Maddie. She still doesn't know nor is he ready to tell her how he feels. **_It's better to admire from a far_**, he thought.

* * *

It was a normal day at the Tipton; people checking in, Esteban grabbing the numerous amount of luggage for the filthy rich guests, and the twins walking in from another day at school. They've grown up so much within the years, people can hardly stand it.

Mentally he has matured as well as physically, but no one will ever know about his secret. He walked to the couch of the lobby, sat down with his backpack next to him as his brother went up to the suite they shared with their mother. He took out a pencil and the notebook that contained his love poetry. He began to write, in order to express what he feels.

_My heart beats with every step you take_

_My breathing struggles with every look you give me_

_I don't ask for much, but I only wish I knew how to;_

_How to tell you how I feel_

_How much I feel; for you_

_I'd risk everything to be by your side_

_To hold you, to feel you, to just hear you say "I love you"_

_But that's all a dream_

_This is reality_

_And in reality _

_All you can do is dream._

He closes the notebook, looks around the lobby to spot the object of his affection entering through the revolving doors. She looks over at him, giving him the biggest smile he's ever seen; she runs over to him giving him a big hug.

"Wow look at you sexy," she says giggling, knowing she was joking about the "sexy" part he still couldn't help but smile and return the hug. He missed it; he missed hugging her, smelling that sweet scent of "Pink Sugar".

"Yeah you look good too, but you always have," he replied back to her and he could have sworn he saw her blush, but she turned away quickly to avoid him noticing.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked her curiously, being that she lives in Downtown Boston to be closer to school, which is about two hours away from the Tipton.

"Well I'm here for London's surprise party, but I don't think it's a surprise party if she's throwing it," she said laughing. **_Man I miss her laugh so much_**, he thought. He turned his attention to the elevator quickly when he heard his brother; Cody comes out "Zack! Mom says to come up, she wants you to do your homework," he yelled in his and Maddie's direction.

He nodded and turned back to her embarrassed, "I guess I gotta go, so I'll see ya later," he said putting his notebook into his backpack. As he walked to the elevator one of the guest ran into him and his backpack dropped, picking it up he left into the elevator leaving one important thing behind; the notebook.

* * *

Maddie walked to the elevator about fifteen minutes after Zack went in, she stopped when she saw a notebook on the floor, she flipped through it to see who it belonged to. She saw all the poetry in it and was immediately drawn to it; she was intrigued. One of them suddenly got her attention; she walked to the area with all the couches and sat down and she began reading it.

_It's hard to believe you're leaving_

_My heart broke into a thousand pieces when I got the news_

_No one could put them back together; except you_

_My love for you is a thousand times greater_

_You are the only thing that could make me feel constant_

_No one else; no else but you_

_It kills me inside to hear you speak of your current when you show up_

_It pains me that you will never know_

_How much I'm in love with you_

_No one else could make me feel the things I feel_

_No one else, but you; Maddie_

She needed to find out who wrote these. She flipped through it so more, until she saw the evidence.

_Belongs to: Zachary Martin_

"Oh my god," she whispers than she smiles warmly to herself. She gets up, walking to the elevator. She gets in pressing the "23" button.

* * *

She comes out with the notebook in hand, knocks on the suite she knew oh so well. The door opens to reveal Carey; she gives Maddie a hug, letting her in.

"Maddie what are you doing here?" She asked surprised. **_Am I the only one that knows about the party_**, she thought.

"I'm here for London's party," she replied back than Carey nods.

"Oh right, I forgot; it's hard to keep up with all of her parties," Carey replies back causing Maddie to giggle.

Picking up her purse "I'm going out for few hours, can you make sure Zack gets his homework done; I cannot stand him getting another bad grade in his senior year and Cody's at Max's," Carey said. Maddie nodded though she thought Zack was old enough to take care of himself.

**

* * *

**

**Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-da  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-da**

**So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by  
"Here's what I like"  
And you were with somebody else but you can't deny  
That's me in your eye**

As she was about to knock on Zack's door, he opened it "Mom have you seen my note…book," he said stopping when he saw Maddie holding it.

She hands it to him, making her way into his room "Did you read them?" He asked turning to face her to see her sitting on his bed, looking on uncomfortable. She nodded; he closed his eyes as anger started boiling up "Have you ever heard of personal space?" He asked angrily.

She turned to look at him in disbelief "I had to see who's it was, I didn't expect to see poems about me?" She replied getting up to show she wasn't backing down.

He sighed, walking away from her, to lay on his bed. "How do you even know if they're about you?" He asked, causing her to laugh.

"Are you serious, you're gonna ask me that question?" She asked in disbelief, he nodded "Okay well first off, some of them have my name them, if that's not enough proof for you than…" she said shrugging as her voice began to trial off.

**Do you know  
What it's like  
When it's wrong  
But it feels so right?**

She walked over to him and sat on his bed "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I was afraid of being rejected and this was the only way for me to keep my feelings hidden, but I'd still be able to express them…wait a minute don't tell anyone about these, they'll think I'm a total pussy," he begged causing her to laugh. She looked down, biting down on her bottom lip.

She looked back at him and before he knew what was happening she straddled him. His eyes went wide "Maddie what are you doing?" He asked still shocked. She smiled.

**Chorus  
Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight**

"I don't think showing your sensitive side is being a pussy; I think it's sexy," she replied stroking under his shirt. He kept looking down, confused, but it felt really good to feel her hands on him for the first time ever.

"You do?" He asked nervously. She licked her lips and nodded.

"I do," she replied to him softly yet seductively.

He rose up from his bed, turning her on his lap. He wrapped his hands on her waist as she started kissing him on his lips; they began a big tongue battle as they fell back on his bed, with Zack now on top. He stroked her waist softly as he made love bites on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began running her fingers through his hair. She moved her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head to reveal his toned body. She took a minute to admire it and stroke it. He watched her do this, taking deep breaths. She finally looked up at him as he gave her a smile "Their real," he whispered to her causing her laugh pulling him into a hard kiss.

**Baby, you and I, we got what will never be  
You know I'm right  
So tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me?  
Most guys would die**

He put his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head as well and looked down at her. She smiled "Their real," she said to him imitating his before comment, **_but it fits her more_**, he thought.

He laughed and began stroking her waist pulling her back into a kiss. She rolled back on top of him and began tugging at his jeans, which she got off; followed by her skirt. He kissed her down her chest to her slender stomach, making little twists and turns with his tongue causing her to moan. He made little love bites on her thighs, thinking they tasted so good.

They tossed the covers over themselves as he slipped her panties off. He started kissing her down her chest as he unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor kissing her some more going lower and lower making her moan with each kiss. He made it to her entrance and stuck his tongue into her making her breath heavy, moan, and she began sweating. "Oh god Zack, I'm seriously…gonna…" she came before she could even finish her sentence, screaming out in pleasure.

**You should know  
What it's like  
When it hurts  
'Cause it feels so right**

He rose up and kissed her on the lips. She looked into his eyes as he looked back; they smiled at each other before Maddie pulled his boxers off him. She couldn't take it, she needed him; she needed him bad. Finally he entered himself into her hard, causing her to scream out in pain "You okay?" He whispered to her. She had a few tears in her eyes "Yeah it just hurt; I know this'll be hard to believe, but I'm a virgin," she said softly looking away embarrassed. He cuffed his hand under her chin. "Don't be embarrassed. I am too," he replied honestly. She smiled at him finally, since the pain was starting to go away. "Okay I think I'm ready," she replied; he nodded and began moving, thrusting in and out.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he still moved in and out, getting them both more and more ready. All you could hear were moans of pleasure coming out of them and a few words would escape their lips.

"Zack, I'm gonna come," Maddie said in between breathing. He took a deep breath

"Me too," he replied as they both came at the same time.

**Chorus  
Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Tonight**

The collapsed next to each other; breathing out of their minds and sweat taking over practically their whole bodies. Zack was on his side looking at Maddie next to him. She felt his eyes on her, so she looked at him; turning her head slowly with a smile on her face. "Wow," is all she could say and Zack nodded "Yeah; wow is right," he replied.

"I never expected that notebook would bring me great things like this," he added causing her to giggle. They laughed about what happened and such, before Zack turned serious.

"What happens now? I mean I might fail my senior year and be stuck in school another year than I won't be able to be near you anymore," He said trying to figure out a plan where they can be together.

"Zack I come when I can and if you work hard than you and I can be together, it takes work; a lot of work to graduate; trust me I know," Maddie replied getting on her side to face Zack better.

"School is just not my thing," he said in a soft voice; looking down. She lifted her hand under his chin to get him to look at her.

"Try; for me?" She asked looking into his bluish-green eyes. He blinked before adding a sigh.

"Okay; for you," he said making her smile. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I know you can do it. I have faith in you," she said before giving him another kiss.

They kissed some more before, getting dressed again. Maddie stayed for the party of London's than she had to go back to her apartment in Downtown Boston. She promised Zack she'd see him more to keep their relationship in tact.

**I gotta tell you somethin'  
It's somethin' that you just might like  
No, it's not the same thing  
Yeah, you'll learn I'm not too shy  
You and I, we can do this thing tonight**

* * *

Zack went to school the next week; he had finals. He was so nervous, but nothing was going to stop him from keeping his promise to Maddie; to try his hardest. He was taking his Pre-Cal final and he was so scared that he was going to mess up on it, same with his Chemistry and Psychology final as well.

* * *

He was so happy that it was over. He began walking to his car, with his backpack slinged over one of his shoulders. He got in, started the engine, and was on his way to Downtown Boston.

* * *

He got to the Harvard campus, parking in front of it. He got out and leaned against it, waiting to see Maddie. He saw her coming out of the building with a couple of her friends.

One of them stopped dead in their tracks "Check out the hottie in front of us?" She said; Maddie turned to see Zack leaning against his car. "Yeah he's a hottie alright, he's my hottie," she said running over to him. He smiled putting his hands on her cheeks, pulling her into a kiss as she put her arms around his.

They pulled apart and got into the car. "So how did the finals go?" She asked with her hand in his as he drove with the other.

"I was very nervous. I seriously thought I was gonna pee on myself," he said causing her to laugh.

"I'm sure you did fine. Like I said before, I have faith in you," she replied as they hit a red light.

"Thank you honey," he said with a goofy smile.

"No problem dear," she replied giving him a quick kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Chorus  
Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Tonight**

The next day at school in the afternoon, Zack looked down the papers with all the grades on them. He scrolled for his name. When he finally got to it, moving his finger across the grades to look at all of them. "YES! WOO!" He screamed, running off to his car. He pulled out of the parking lot, back to the campus to where his supporter is.

He pulled into the parking lot of the campus, turning off the engine he ran into the library, since she said she had to study. He found her in the back of the library at a table with a coffee along with a textbook and her backpack.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby, so…" she asked anxiously.

He smiled at her "I got two B's and two A's," he said softly causing her to scream; than she got hushed by the librarian. She got up from her chair to go and sit on his lap.

"Oh my god that's great, see I told you, you could do it," she said quieter, with her arms resting on his neck same with his on her waist.

"Maddie?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile still on her face.

"I love you, thanks for believing in me," he said causing her to smile even bigger.

"I love you too and you're welcome. Your mom will be ecstatic when she hears about this," Maddie said giving him a kiss.

* * *

Zack went back to the Tipton after he was done visiting Maddie. He told his mom about his grades and she was overly ecstatic; she kept hugging and kissing him to a point where he couldn't take it. His brother was happy for him as well; Cody got all A's, though Zack didn't he was satisfied with the ones he got.

He was graduating and no one though it was possible, but with a great, supportive girlfriend and family there was nothing he could do.

* * *

In the end Zack got accepted to a college relatively close to Harvard, to be closer to Maddie. He ended up moving in with her during his sophomore year and they were expecting a new addition and were very excited.

As for going back to their Tipton family, they go as often as possible; such as for breaks and holidays.

Nothing could break them up, but they'll always remember what brought them together; the notebook.

**Chorus  
Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Tonight**

* * *

**So tell me what you thought of it. Cute? Stupid? What do I need to work on? Things like that. Tell me what you really think. And please review it'll mean so much to me like I said before. I'll even write back to everyone who reviews to thank you all personally.**

_**Nikki** _


End file.
